The present invention relates to sunglasses attached to eyeglasses using repelling magnetic force. In the prior art, it is known to use magnetic force to releasably affix sunglasses to eyeglasses. Various ways of accomplishing this feat are proposed in the prior art including fastening means located outboard of each eyeglass rim, and fastening means operating at the location of the bridge of the eyeglasses and sunglasses. In the case of magnetic fastening means located outboard of the eyeglass rims, several different methods are proposed including those permitting magnetic fastening along a horizontal plane, from above or below, along a vertical plane, from in front, from behind, or laterally. In the case of magnetic fastening means operating at the location of the bridge of the sunglasses and eyeglasses, fastening means operating from in front as well as from behind are well known.
The following prior art is known to Applicant:
The present invention distinguishes from the teachings of these patents as contemplating the use of the repelling force of adjacent like poles of separate magnets to releasably fasten sunglasses to eyeglasses. Each of the above-listed patents relies upon the attractive force of adjacent magnets with opposite poles facing one another to releasably fasten sunglasses to eyeglasses.
The present invention relates to sunglasses attached to eyeglasses using repelling magnetic force. The present invention includes the following interrelated objects, aspects and features:
(1) In a first aspect, the present invention is directed to sunglasses designed to be removably attached to existing eyeglasses. The existing eyeglasses may have eyeglass rims to which are attached, on the outboard sides, frame pieces or temples that curve around from the plane of the eyeglass lenses to a direction approximately 90xc2x0 rotated therefrom, facing rearwardly, and to which are pivotably attached ear pieces designed with distal ends placeable over the ears of the user to affix the eyeglasses to the head of the user. On the inboard side of the eyeglass rims, a bridge interconnects them and nose pieces may be provided to cushion the nose when the eyeglasses are supported thereon.
(2) The sunglasses usable in accordance with the teachings of the present invention have a bridge to which is attached, to either side, sunglass rims which carry sunglass lenses that can be permanently tinted or can, if desired, be of the xe2x80x9cPHOTOGRAYxe2x80x9d type which darkens upon exposure to light, and lightens when the ambient light intensity diminishes.
(3) The present invention contemplates magnetic attachment means designed to releasably attach the sunglasses to the eyeglasses. In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, the attachment means consists of a rearwardly facing arm on the sunglasses to which a magnet is affixed, at each location, and magnets affixed on the eyeglasses in alignment with the magnets on the sunglasses.
(4) At each side of the eyeglasses, just outboard of the eyeglass rims, L-shaped brackets are provided that have C-shaped cross-sections. The magnets are arranged, on each side of the eyeglasses and sunglasses, respectively, so that when the sunglasses are placed into adjacency with the eyeglasses, like poles of the adjacent magnets face one another to create a repelling force therebetween. The repelling force forces the magnets carried on the sunglasses rearwardly away from the magnets carried on the eyeglass frames, and into a recess formed by the C-shaped cross-section of the L-shaped brackets. The repelling force between the magnet pairs retains the magnets carried by the sunglasses within the recesses in the L-shaped brackets to maintain the sunglasses mounted on the eyeglasses. The sunglasses are easily removed by moving them and their magnets toward the eyeglasses magnets and then upwardly.
(5) If desired, lateral stoppers may be provided within the C-shaped cross-sectional channel of the L-shaped brackets to preclude lateral movement of the sunglasses with respect to the eyeglasses.
(6) If desired, the present invention is equally usable in conjunction with eyeglasses and sunglasses in which the lenses are of the rimless support type in which fasteners are inserted through the lenses themselves to attach a bridge between the lenses and to attach temples and earpieces outboard of the lenses.
Accordingly, it is a first object of the present invention to provide sunglasses attached to eyeglasses using repelling magnetic force.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a device in which an L-shaped bracket is employed to retain the sunglasses in position under the repelling force of adjacent magnets.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a bracket having a C-shaped cross-section designed to retain the sunglasses in vertical orientation with respect to the eyeglasses.
It is a yet further object of the present invention to provide such an invention in which lateral stoppers are provided to maintain lateral alignment between the eyeglasses and sunglasses.